


и все ведет к этому (три точки, где пересекаются две линии)

by shenanigans_d



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Depression, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 01 Spoilers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spoilers, communications issues like wow, huge amount of Quentin+Julia brotp feels, not really poly but almost/sorta halfway there maybe, playing around with the trope, some low-key on the side "blink you will miss it" Penny and Q brotp, soulmarks AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans_d/pseuds/shenanigans_d
Summary: Вселенная соулмейтов, где первые слова соулмейта написаны на твоей коже.





	и все ведет к этому (три точки, где пересекаются две линии)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and it would all come down to this (three points where two lines met)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688963) by [oximore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oximore/pseuds/oximore). 



> 1\. От автора: Огромное спасибо moregeous-kieren за беттинг – здесь был ещё больший бардак до того "давай посмотрим". (Английский нам не родной язык, так что берегитесь. Я попытаюсь вычистить все это помаленьку, насколько смогу, и, я надеюсь, это достаточно грамотно сейчас).   
> 2\. От переводчика: Спасибо моей жене и бессменной бете Bohemian Rhapsody I за восхитительную ночь вычитки, ибо без тебя, моя дорогая, этот перевод не состоялся бы.

**Часть 1. Я могу соединять чудеса (но сердечные дела — случайная догадка)**

Элиот был ребенком, когда у него появилась метка.

Он помнил удивление, которое чувствовал, когда это случилось, глядя на слова, окружившие его правый локоть как лента или змея, спиралью свернувшаяся на коже. У его родителей меток не было. Не то чтобы это было редкостью или странностью, в последние десятилетия отмеченных людей было всего-то от тридцати шести до сорока пяти процентов всего мирового населения . В прошлом метки носили больше семидесяти процентов людей, но уровень падал все прошлое столетия, и никто не знал, как это объяснить.

Когда появилась метка, Элиот еще не знал, что это, но ему показалось, что она красивая. Даже несмотря на то, что радость, испытанная им в тот день, быстро померкла, он все еще берег воспоминание.

Пока он взрослел, каким-то образом удивление стерлось. Не сказать, что это случилось в один миг, когда оно вдруг пропало, нет. Это был более грязный процесс. То, что он был ребенком-геем в маленьком фермерском городке в Индиане только усугубляло все, — даже если он не был абсолютным изгоем, он всегда отличался, всегда чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он знал, что ему здесь не место. Жители городка тоже это знали — они чувствовали — даже его собственные родители. Когда через пару лет Логана Кинера сбил автобус, он спрашивал себя, почему даже такие невероятные вещи, как телекинез, тоже должны быть мрачными.

Если быть честным, он перестал удивляться словам на своей коже примерно тогда, когда смог их прочитать.

Его метка разочаровала. В лучшие дни он думал, что в словах нет ничего особенного, а в худшие, когда чувствовал себя жестоким, он говорил себе, что кем бы ни был его соулмейт, он едва ли образованный человек. Элиот хотел, чтобы его отметка была какой-то _более_ — более особой, более утонченной, более _какой-нибудь_ , не той, что есть. К сожалению, слова были такими, какими были, не более и не менее. Они были случайными, озадаченными и совершенно непримечательными.

Со временем Элиот стал думать то же о том человеке, который был ему предназначен.

***

В Брейкбиллсе Элиот взял ситуацию под контроль. Его уверенность расцвела.

Он бережно создавал себя таким, каким хотел быть, или, по крайней мере, близко к тому — насколько у него получалось — и чем ближе он оказывался, тем становился более беспокойным. Большинство студентов здесь носили метки — среди волшебников процент соулмейтов был выше — и, казалось, находили друг друга без труда. Никто не произнес его слова, и он сказал себе, что не будет их ждать.

Элиот прекрасно знал, что соулмейт был младше — отметка появилась, когда тот родился — но разница между ними была невелика, и какая-то часть его все-таки надеялась, что они встретятся здесь. Он много раз слышал слова, похожие на те, чтобы были написаны на его коже, но точную фразу не произнес никто. Элиот никогда не чувствовал ничего похожего на связь и никаких ощущений, которые, как он знал, должны были появиться после того, как слова сказаны или после прикосновения.

Это не останавливало его от поиска развлечений, но он чувствовал потребность спрятать метку каждый раз, когда кто-то мог увидеть. Он смеялся над тем, что будет переживать снова и снова, пока это не стало правдой. Он все еще не мог удержаться от вопроса, _что если его соулмейт не волшебник? Что тогда?_ Эгоистично, да, но он все равно не мог представить, что связан с неволшебником. Он гадал, делало ли это его еще большей скотиной или это просто было естественно.

Когда он встретил Марго, никто из них не говорил о метках до самых испытаний. А после она, не говоря ни слова, дала ему заклинание, которым можно было легко спрятать метку под иллюзией, и в ее глазах не было осуждения.

Элиот никогда не чувствовал себя более благодарным за всю жизнь.

***

— Что, если это женщина? — однажды спросила его Марго.

Элиот не мог вспомнить, когда это случилось, вероятно, очень ранним утром — они оба были великолепно пьяны в тот момент. То, что ответ занял у него значительное время, можно было бы списать на алкоголь, но они оба знали, что это не было единственной причиной.

— _Почему_ это может быть женщина? — нахмурившись, наконец, выговорил он.

— Не знаю? — пожав плечами, ответила она с грацией, удивительной для кого-то настолько пьяного. — Просто отметки не _всегда_ романтические, так ведь? И пока эта связь неактивна, ты не можешь сказать наверняка, верно?

Она была права, конечно, но что-то в том, чтобы его соулмейт оказался женщиной, казалось Элиоту неправильным. Он всегда думал о словах на его коже как о словах мужчины, может быть, это была интуиция, что-то такое, чего он не мог объяснить. Или может быть, часть его, измученная всеми этими вещами и метками в целом, — часть, которую он считал похороненной, — все еще ожидала влюбиться в соулмейта.

Он спросил себя, можно ли быть наполовину влюбленным в чьи-то слова. Потом нахмурился — это звучало глупо даже в его голове — но все же... Может быть, можно и любить и ненавидеть свою метку одновременно? Боже, он был так пьян.

— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос, Бэмби, иногда метки даже не бывают взаимными, — сказал ей Элиот, пригубив вино из бокала. — У тебя может быть метка того человека, кто буквально трогает твою душу, но ты не касаешься его души в ответ. Такая прекрасная ирония, не так ли? — закончил он, стараясь звучать как можно более небрежно.

Судя по взгляду Марго, он в этом провалился с треском — или же она могла видеть его насквозь уже тогда, что было вполне возможно и слегка нервирующе.

— Эх, — вздохнула Марго, похлопав его по ноге. — Прекращай ныть, дорогой.

Элиот никогда не говорил ей, что если его соулмейт должен быть женщиной, он бы хотел, чтобы это была она. Часть его надеялась, что она знает.

***

Единственное, что возникло в его голове, когда это случилось, по иронии, было таким же банальным, как и его метка: _«Этого не может быть»_.

Элиот неохотно пошел за этим заплутавшим — он был не в праве отказаться, когда приказ исходил непосредственно от Генри Фогга. А Элиот действительно заботился обо всем, что было связано с деканом и остальной властью здесь в Брейкбиллсе, поскольку был заинтересован в том, чтобы те продолжали закрывать глаза на вечеринки, регулярно проходившие в Коттедже физкидов.

Он не знал, и ему было плевать на то, почему декан хотел, чтобы именно Элиот поймал этого новичка; он просто ждал там, где должен был, наслаждаясь сигаретой. Только когда упомянутый парень оказался перед ним и начал смущенно бормотать что-то, Элиот начал _слушать_. Новичок — _Квентин_ , или как-то так было написано на карточке в его кармане — смотрел по сторонам так, словно ждал, что вот-вот проснется. Так реагировали почти все, кто забрел в Брейкбиллс впервые, однако это было определенно забавно наблюдать.

— Квентин Колдуотер? — спросил Элиот, слегка нахмурившись — потому что серьезно, как могло это быть настоящим именем?

За исключением того, что это было достаточно настоящим, поскольку Квентин ответил ему невнятным «угу». Элиот спрыгнул на траву.

— Я Элиот. — Он позволил себе _оглядеть_ его — потому что почему бы и нет? — Ты опоздал.

Квентин был мелким и нердовым в той степени, которая не предполагала быть очаровательной, и совершенно, абсолютно потерянным. Первое слово, пришедшее на ум Элиоту, было _мило_.

Он направился в сторону, не вслушиваясь в то, что Квентин за его спиной пытался оформить в настоящие слова — им надо было идти.

— Где я? — наконец, выдавил Квентин в конце того, что, предположительно, должно было быть предложением, которое он закончил судорожно лепетать.

Именно тогда Элиот это почувствовал.

Это не было чем-то грандиозным, совсем, не так, как некоторые люди заставляли это звучать. Больше было похоже на легкую рябь на воде, осознание. Словно встретить кого-то впервые, а затем _«о, а вот и ты, я и забыл, что надеялся тебя встретить»._ Для того, кто думал об этом так часто, Элиот совершенно не представлял, что теперь с этим делать. Особенно когда предполагаемый соулмейт, похоже, не заметил _ничего_. Кончики пальцев закололо, и он почувствовал, что рад сигарете в руках, потому что ему было, чем их занять. Элиот ответил так обыденно, как мог, потому что этого не могло быть.

Но оно случилось, осознал он.

Этот новичок только что сказал ту самую фразу, написанную на коже Элиота, с точностью до каждого конкретного идиотского междометия перед окончанием этого вопроса, который он прочитал, наверное, сотню раз до этого, и Элиот уже не думал об этой бестолковости. Квентин был слишком ошеломлен всем этим, чтобы заметить хоть что-нибудь — и до сих пор с этим удивлением не справился, если судить по тому, что он спросил Элиота, не галлюцинация ли это. Ну и помимо всего Квентин _опаздывал._

Элиот довел его до аудитории, как и должен был, повторяя про себя _«позже, позже, позже»,_ вталкивая Квентина внутрь, надеясь, что он не провалит вступительные. Ничего больше он сейчас сделать не мог.

Ему нужно было найти Марго.

***

— Нашел его, — сказал он с порога комнаты Марго, в которую вошел без стука, и Марго подняла на него глаза, оторвавшись от книги в мгновение ока и сфокусировавшись на Элиоте. Его левая рука бездумно оказалась на правом локте, где под рубашкой и иллюзией находилась его метка.

Марго проследила глазами движение.

— Его... _его?_ — переспросила она, и что-то в ее голосе он не смог определить. Он не стал вдумываться.

Элиот кивнул.

— Да. Категорически нелепый, странно милый, прямо сейчас сдает вступительные.

Он попытался поджечь другую сигарету, просто чтобы занять чем-то руки и перестать касаться метки. Вести себя естественно, когда твои руки трясутся, как оказалось, совсем непросто.

— Окей, — сказала она, беря его руки в свои. — Рассказывай _все._

***

Элиот со странным предвкушением, смешанным с презрением к себе, ждал, что Квентин что-нибудь скажет, и высмеивал себя то, что чувствует даже малейшую искру интереса. Они быстро увели Квентина, потому что Марго нужно было посмотреть на него, а Элиоту требовалось проверить, что он не нафантазировал все это в особенно странном приступе жалости к себе.

Он не выдумал все это, связь, пульсировавшая под его кожей, становившаяся сильнее каждый раз, когда он оказывался рядом с Квентином, и была доказательством. Но ничего не случилось.

Ну, Квентин все-таки умел говорить, и был именно таким ботаником, как Элиот и предполагал — если не большим — но он точно не упоминал ни метку, ни ощущение возникшей из ниоткуда связи. Он не казался иным рядом с Элиотом — был слишком занят восхищением Брейкбиллсом и магией с практически детским удивлением, что Элиот открыто передразнивал бы его, если бы отчасти не завидовал этому. Не было ни малейшего намека на то, что он был его соулмейтом. Элиот проглотил почти вырвавшийся горький смешок. Очевидно, Квентин не чувствовал ничего из того, что чувствовал Элиот.

Связь ощущалась потрясающе ново. Это было так непохоже на то, что он знал раньше, что долгое время Элиот мог думать только об этом. Сначала ему казалось странным то, как много он чувствовал, но, вероятно, это было абсолютно нормально. Элиоту пришлось привыкнуть к тому, как сильно это отвлекало. В первые несколько дней это влияло и на его магию. Он не терял контроль над телекинезом много лет, но теперь это снова начало происходить — слава богу, ничего опасного в этом не было, но все равно заметно. Единственная причина, по которой он не слишком беспокоился, было то, что это улаживалось достаточно быстро. Однако игнорировать связь было невозможно, она всегда чувствовалась где-то на периферии сознания.

Квентин же казался обеспокоенным всем, кроме этого.

***

— Почему ты просто его не спросишь? — разумно спросила Марго после возвращения с довольно депрессивной вечеринки в честь дня рождения подруги Квентина. — Вместо того чтобы предполагать, что это односторонняя метка, потому что он ничего не сказал, в то время как ты сам молчал?

— Я не вижу смысла, Марго, — ответил он, пытаясь, чтобы это прозвучало скучающе, но зная, что это скорее звучало поверженно.

— Что значит _«не вижу смысла»,_ это не очевидно? — возразила она. — Это было бы самой логичной вещью, Элиот. Я имею в виду, ты думал, что твоя метка была слишком случайной, ну а его? Твои первые слова ему были просто его именем! Ты сам это сказал: что может быть еще более случайным? И нет, не говори «Привет!» или «Здравствуй!», потому что я знаю, и ты знаешь, что это было чисто риторическим вопросом.

Элиот фыркнул.

— Слушай, я _почувствовал_ это. Может быть не в том преувеличенном виде, как любят показывать в некоторых фильмах, но все-таки, я почувствовал _его_. Думаю, это должно быть очевидным для него тоже, если это взаимная связь. Как оказалось, нет.

Теперь уже Марго фыркнула.

— Да, потому что _это_ было бы первой вещью, на которой он мог сосредоточиться в тот момент, когда _магия_ стала для него настоящей. Очевидно же, — иронично сказала она. Ее голос смягчился. — Тебе надо просто _спросить_ , Элиот. Мальчик ходячая катастрофа, но я не думаю, что он будет говнюком, если ты спросишь его насчет метки, даже если она окажется односторонней, как ты решил считать. А если он все-таки окажется говнюком, я его уничтожу, окей?

Элиот вздохнул.

— Нет.

— И что? Просто продолжишь вертеться поблизости и ничего не говорить?

— Ну, из него получается довольно милый щеночек — хотя и немного потрепанный.

Он проигнорировал пронзительный взгляд Марго, и был почти рад перерыву, когда они услышали об атаке, — ровно до того момента, когда они узнали, что это был класс Квентина.

***

— Я быстро привязываюсь, — сказал Элиот, проглотив иронию, потому что это не было правдой, хотя при этом сейчас он был абсолютно честен.

Он бы хотел не быть таким честным, лучше бы он мог шутить и вести себя как всегда. Квентин был прав, они совсем друг друга не знали, но Элиоту казалось, что знали. Как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы это было не так, он _беспокоился_ о том, что Квентина исключают, и беспокоился достаточно, чтобы попытаться сказать что-нибудь хоть чуть-чуть позитивное, что, вероятно, звучало абсолютно пусто.

Это совсем не поднимало Квентину настроение. Хотя, в общем, не то чтобы Элиот ждал этого.

***

Все немного успокоилось после того, как все это дело с «вызовом катастрофы и кровожадного Зверя из другого мира» было запрятано под ковер тем или иным образом. Квентин все еще был тут, его не исключили и не выбросили назад в серый мир. Он был не один и не одинок, и, возможно, даже был в состоянии увидеть Элиота как что-то стоящее

Элиот усмехнулся. Было чертовски дерьмово фантазировать об этом.

***

Они стали друзьями с легкостью, которой Квентин, казалось, совсем не возражал, и в которой Элиот не переставал находить горькую радость.

Элиот и Марго были дуэтом так долго, что новые люди, оказываясь рядом, всегда чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке и никогда не оставались надолго. С Квентином Элиоту даже не нужно было пытаться, он просто подошел им, и как бы Марго ни любила его подкалывать, Элиот знал, что она не хочет задеть Квентина на самом деле. Зная ее, она, вероятно, и сама удивлялась этому. Квентин реагировал на сарказм так же, как и они сами, и оказался в достаточной мере маленьким засранцем, чтобы не быть совершенно побежденным каждым из них. Он был запутанной смесью низкой самооценки, сомнений и высокомерия, с тем, что, скорее всего, было хронической депрессией, но при всем этом он был способен находить в магии больше красоты и подлинного благоговения, чем Элиот когда-либо чувствовал. Элиот не знал, что это говорило о нем самом.

Все же ему казалось, что все в порядке. Они вроде бы находили баланс.

Односторонняя метка не была концом света — и это не значило, что Элиот чувствовал дефицит милых мальчиков. Как сказала Марго, Квентин даже не был настолько милым. Множество людей имело односторонние связи — это не было так плохо, как отринутая метка. Элиот смирился с этим — как он сказал Марго не единожды — это и правда было так. Быть рядом с Кью не было больно. Как только он привык к этому, ощущать связь было даже приятно.

Элиот был в порядке, как никогда раньше, даже если он продолжал замечать мелкие бесполезные детали. То, как Квентин улыбался ему; то, что его волосы были чаще в беспорядке, чем нет; то как он иногда прятал свое лицо за волосами или как он почти никогда не садился в кресло, не горбясь. Вещи, которые заставляли его напрягаться, вещи, которые заставляли его смеяться. Это не обязано было что-то значить.

Однажды днем Квентин отбросил волосы с лица, раздраженный жарой в комнате, когда Элиот готовил коктейли. Он собрал их во что-то, слабо напоминающее пучок — пускай и не очень, потому что волосы Квентина не были достаточно длинными для этого — и Элиот увидел ее, сбоку на шее, ближе к спине, чуть ниже левого уха. Она была мелкая и выглядела незаметно, но у Элиота вышибло дыхание, потому что она была его.

_«Квентин Колдуотер?»_ было аккуратно написано на коже Квентина его собственным почерком. Элиот не мог оторвать от нее глаз, и не мог сфокусироваться на чем-то еще. Он, наверное, молчал слишком долго, или не ответил на вопрос, потому что Квентин поднял на него вопрошающий взгляд.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, хмурясь, как всегда, когда он был смущен, и внезапно этого оказалось слишком много для Элиота.

Он не мог даже вспомнить, что ответил, перед тем, как сбежать из комнаты так быстро, как только мог, чтобы это не выглядело побегом.

***

Он не рассказал Марго про метку.

Это бы включало в себя взаимодействие с тем фактом, что, возможно, он был не настолько в порядке, насколько полагал раньше, насчет всей этой ситуации с метками. Он не упомянул об этом, и не мог справиться с этим тоже. Он знал, что сделает Марго, просто пойдет и наваляет Кью за это, а Элиот просто не мог.

Как бы то ни было, он мог только зациклиться на этом, и сделал это. Его глаза слишком часто возвращались к шее Квентина, теперь, когда он знал, что она там, пытаясь снова поймать ее проблеск. Время от времени Элиоту было почти больно от необходимости коснуться ее, увидеть свой почерк на коже Квентина снова. Это было сложным упражнением в отрицании, не думать о том, каким неприлично твердым делал его малейший взгляд на его метку на шее Кью.

Он заставил себя вспомнить, как Квентин не реагировал на метку вообще, как он не заметил Элиота, произносящего его слова, или активизировавшуюся связь. Могло быть множество причин для этого — Элиот нашел это, потратив некоторое время на исследование, черт его побери — но он только остался более неуверенным на этот счет.

***

Марго ничего не имела против Квентина, но ей, кажется, _нравилась_ Элис, в ее странной манере. Она продолжала на нее давить, явно надеясь, что девочка будет кусаться в ответ. Но Элис большую часть времени выглядела не то озадаченной, не то недоверчивой, и то и другое выглядело забавно и немного угнетающе, учитывая как Элис помимо этого тянулась к Квентину, как будто он казался более безопасным.

***

Что удивительно, Марго _очень_ не понравился Майк.

— Я правда не уверена, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказала она, все еще немного резко, но уже более спокойно. — И это не только насчет того, что ты бросаешь меня в одиночестве, хотя мы должны были ехать вместе. Это просто действительно глупая идея, она даже хуже чем обычно.

Обычно Марго терпела парней Элиота без проблем — с некоторыми исключениями — она редко когда так открыто выражала неприязнь к кому-либо до этого. Элиот гадал, было ли это простым эгоизмом, то, что она хотела чтобы они поехали вместе и язвила насчет Майка из-за того, что он встал между ними, или это было потому, что он все еще не поговорил с Квентином. Он не был уверен. Может быть, она просто не хотела делиться, а может, действительно беспокоилась. Не то чтобы это действительно имело значение, Майк был здесь, он был привлекателен, он точно не рассматривал Элиота только как друга, и они были очень совместимыми. Это все, что ему было нужно сейчас.

— Я не думаю, что это глупая идея, — ответил он ей.

— Дорогой, это как раз то, что я сказала, — отрезала она с улыбкой, которая не достигла ее глаз.

***

Когда Квентин вернулся из Южного Брейкбиллса — конечно, он вернулся, Элиот знал, что он вернется, — было до боли очевидно, что между ним и Элис что-то произошло, что Элиоту было почти плохо от неловкости между ними. Почти. Потом в нем взыграла мелочность и до того, как он почувствовал вину за это, ему захотелось съязвить насчет этой неловкости, завистливо гадая, видела ли Элис метку на шее Кью. Он должен был быть другом Квентина, а это был бы не дружеский поступок. Это даже не было ревностью (или, скорее, не только ею), это больше было похоже на разочарование на себя в большей степени, за то, что все еще ожидал чего-то, что точно не собирается происходить.

Это было нечестно по отношению ко всем ним. По отношению к Квентину, который даже не подозревал ни о чем, к Элис, которая наслаждалась тем, что имела, и к Майку, который пока что был прекрасным бойфрендом, если Элиот мог назвать его так. Чего он не делал — они пока что не были в отношениях, и Элиот не был уверен, что будут. Это было нечестно даже по отношению к нему самому, говорил ему голосок в голове, подозрительно похожий на Марго. Он тоже заслуживал лучшего, чем это .

Но Марго здесь не было, и Элиот чувствовал, как разрывается между Майком и Квентином.

— От того, что ты не поговорил с ним, не будет ничего хорошего, — перед тем, как уехать, сказала ему Марго, и сейчас внезапно показалось, что Элиоту стоило послушать ее.

— Он симпатичный, — сказал Майк. В его голосе не было оценки, только что-то вроде спокойного рассуждения.

— Я знаю, — с улыбкой вымолвил Элиот, — но я застолбил его первым.

Он не шутил настолько, насколько ему хотелось.

***

В последствии худшей вещью в этом коридоре был не тяжелый медный запах крови в воздухе, но тишина, едва разрываемая мучительным звуком дыхания декана. Элиот смутно подумал, что должен бы проверить, не нужна ли ему помощь, но он просто не мог сдвинуться с места ни на шаг. Тело Майка казалось _неправильным_ на полу, лежащее в неправильной позе, такое неподвижное. Он не мог заставить себя отвести взгляд. Это его рук дело. Он с нетерпением ждал свидания — и вот где он сейчас, в коридоре с мертвым телом, и еще один труп лежал в комнате чуть дальше.

Знакомая пульсация связи в его венах не помогала ему почувствовать себя менее одиноким.

***

Он стратегически избегал думать об этом.

О Майке, о Майке, одержимом Зверем, о том, как он пытался убить Квентина, о том, как долго он был одержим, о том, насколько он был Майком все это время. Он не мог думать об этом без тошноты на грани рвоты и абсолютной ничтожности. Так что он не думал. Или по крайней мере старался изо всех сил. Так же, как он не думал о неловкости Элис и Квентина, или о робких обеспокоенных взглядах, которые они бросали на него. Он не думал об этом потому, что был восхитительно безразличен и, слава богу, слишком пьян чтобы заботиться об этом сейчас.

Вот только Квентин выглядел... он выглядел потрясенным в его типичной манере.

После их приключения, где «выяснилось, что твою любимую книгу написал педофил, а его сестра пытала и убивала детей», он догадывался, с чем это было связано. Какая-то часть Элиота почти желала, чтобы он мог помочь, но он не был в состоянии это сделать. Поэтому он продолжал смотреть и ничего не делал. В любом случае, что он мог бы сказать? «Мне очень жаль. Я знаю, мой вроде-как парень пытался убить тебя, потому как был одержим, и он убил женщину, которая, очевидно, тебе помогала? Была бы совсем хреново, если бы она убила тебя, учитывая, что ты мой соулмейт, верно? А теперь, когда мы выбрались из того жуткого дома, все выглядит еще хреновее, потому что Пенни слинял с той тупой пуговицей, так что может, просто поцелуемся?»

Как будто это могло изменить что-то к лучшему.

***

Вернулась Марго, и Элиоту почти захотелось, чтобы она уехала опять, потому что она знала его слишком хорошо. Она бы взялась за него так, как Квентин или Элис никогда бы не решились. Ему не хотелось говорить. Он просто хотел забыть обо всем на какое-то время и притвориться, что созданная им маска не развалилась на куски, и он не превратился в того, кем был раньше. 

***

Чего Элиот не ожидал, так это того, что Квентин подкараулит его за углом.

— Нам правда надо поговорить, — сказал он. Элиот попробовал открыть рот, но Квентин был быстрее и не дал ему времени вставить ни слова. — И я не буду слушать ничего из того, что ты хочешь сказать, чтобы отвлечь меня, до тех пор, пока мы не сядем где-то в надежном месте и действительно _поговорим_.

— Тебя Марго на это подбила?

Квентин нахмурился.

— Что? Нет. Почему она вообще... Подожди — это значит, что она знает насчет метки?

Элиот вдруг почувствовал, что не может дышать.

— Ты _знал?_ — спросил он, тут же возненавидев, как задушенно это прозвучало.

— Нет! — булькнул Квентин, потом схватил Элиота за руку и потащил в его комнату, не отпустив даже когда за ними закрылась дверь. Они неловко стояли там, Элиот смотрел на их соединенные руки, а Квентин пытался подготовиться к разговору, который должен был состояться месяцы назад. Пытался и терпел неудачу, если судить по очевидной необходимости сбежать или потерять сознание. Элиоту хотелось, чтобы его пульс перестал так гулко отдаваться в ушах.

— Эм, ну, я... ладно, это совсем не то, как я планировал это сделать, но... вообще-то я совсем не планировал этот разговор — за исключением того, что Элис считает, что мы должны поговорить, и она наверняка права в этом, и...

— Кью...

— Нет! — перебил Квентин. — Я должен это сказать. Эм, ну, я пытался...

Квентин красноречиво продолжил, наконец-то отпустив его руку, чтобы сделать неясный жест в сторону шеи, не глядя на Элиота. 

— Я думаю, у меня твоя...

— Да. — Элиот заметил, что его голос звучит спокойнее, чем он себя чувствует — может быть, чуть напряженнее. Он чувствовал тяжесть где-то внутри и чудом сохранял спокойствие, хотя он ужасно нервничал. 

Квентин наконец поднял на него глаза.

— Я видел ее, — объяснил Элиот.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — спросил Квентин, немного повысив голос.

Элиот осторожно пожал плечами, не сводя глаз с Квентина.

— А ты почему не сказал?

Тот снова отвел взгляд.

— Я заметил ее только недавно, — пробормотал Квентин.

— Заметил недавно, — ровно повторил Элиот. Он надеялся, что Квентин не планировал оставлять это так, потому что Элиот скорее всего привязал бы его к кровати, пока тот не ответил на все вопросы. И да, это не должно было звучать так заманчиво.

— Я... ты... магия и Брейкбиллс оказались реальностью, и...

— Я не спрашиваю об этом моменте, Кью. Я могу понять, почему ты не заметил этого тогда. Чего я не могу понять, так это того, как это возможно, когда я изо дня в день пытался привыкнуть к постоянному присутствию активной связи, в то время как ты ничего не замечал.

— Наверное, это потому, что мне не нужно было привыкать, — ответил Квентин, не глядя на Элиота. — Потому что я уже знал, как это ощущается, активная связь. Я уже привык к этому.

Внутри у Элиота что-то неприятно перевернулось. Он был почти уверен, что понял, что хочет сказать Квентин, но хотел бы, чтобы он этого не говорил.

— У тебя уже была связь, — хрипло проговорил он.

Квентин кивнул.

— Да — и мои мозги в полном беспорядке, окей, так что я не... Я не понял, что встретил второго соулмейта. Знакомые вещи казались иногда чужими и странными, но для меня это нередко, поэтому я просто... не догадался.

Элиот не знал, что сказать. Он знал, что у людей может быть больше одной метки — и знал множество таких людей здесь в Брейкбиллсе, — но все же он просто... Он хотел спросить, кто это, когда и как, и почувствовал что-то кислое во рту, наверняка это была ревность. Он проглотил это, попытавшись проигнорировать.

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — спросил он, надеясь, что это не звучало так горько, как ощущалось.

Выражение лица Квентина сказало ему, что тот не думал об этом так далеко.

***

— Нет, нет, мы не вместе, я и мой другой соулмейт, — слабо сказал Квентин. — Я думал, что мы будем — но оказалось, что нет в конце концов, — это... это довольно запутанно, знаешь, тебе не дают знак.

Элиот промолчал. Он был довольно уверен, что эта его связь _была_ романтической настолько, насколько ему хотелось бы верить в обратное, и он не чувствовал тут ничего запутанного, только разочарование. Но опять-таки, ему было не с чем сравнивать, у него была только одна связь.

***

Когда Квентин сказал ему, как наконец понял, что они соулмейты, Элиот смеялся до слез.

***

— Поверить не могу, что тебе понадобился Маяковский, чтобы понять, что мы соулмейты, — буднично сказал Элиот, когда его эмоции были надежно заперты в маленькой бутылочке. Сказать это оказалось проще — скорее всего потому, что эмоции больше не были проблемой.

— А я могу, — бросил Пенни, кажущийся больше скучающим, чем удивленным всем этим.

— Ну а я не могу поверить, что ты думал что « _никогда-никогда не говорить об этом»_ — хороший план действий, так что мы оба можем восхищаться тупостью друг друга, — ровно ответит Квентин.

— Вы оба ужасны в этом, — спокойно заметила Элис, вешая на шею красный пузырек. — Это вообще-то даже впечатляет.

— О, да, — кивнула Марго. — Опять-таки, твой мальчик умудрился совершенно проморгать его метку — и это само по себе уже подвиг.

— Он не мой мальчик, — сказала ей Элис, немного нахмурившись, и Марго пожала плечами.

— Может, займемся тренировками? — подчеркнуто спросил Элиот.

Пенни, застонав, вышел из комнаты.

***

Квентин поцеловал его в коридоре, когда они пытались дойти до своих комнат — просто полежать пять минут, потому что боевая магия оказалась невероятно утомительной — и Элиот должен был признаться, что не предвидел такого.

Это был даже не поцелуй, скорее просто Кью коснулся своими губами его губ, привстав на цыпочки и вцепившись обеими руками в его жилетку. Почти невинный, но все равно этого было достаточно, чтобы Элиот внезапно почувствовал себя бодрым и _жадным_. Его руки оказались на шее Квентина и на его талии как раз тогда, когда Квентин хотел отстраниться, притягивая его обратно, как хотелось Элиоту, соединяя их губы. Квентин вздохнул, приоткрыв рот, и Элиот этим воспользовался. Их поцелуй оказался больше беспорядочным, чем хорошим в тот раз, хотя Элиот не мог заставить себя беспокоиться, только хотел больше, больше, больше. Это не имело значения прямо сейчас, если Квентин собирался пожалеть об этом позже, не тогда, когда это ощущалось так хорошо, чтобы наконец получить это.

Они все были как будто под кайфом, Элиот знал это — неоднократно возвращать собственные эмоции было, наверное, худшим опытом в его жизни — но даже если бы он мог, Элиот не был настолько благороден, чтобы сказать нет. Не тогда, когда он хотел этого больше, чем когда-либо позволял себе осознать это.

Он толкнул Кью к стене сильнее, чем собирался, смутно сознавая, что это было совершенно бесстыдно, и проглотил стон, сорвавшийся с губ Квентина. Квентин удивил его снова, оттолкнув его не для того, чтобы разорвать поцелуй, а для того, чтобы втолкнуть их обоих в комнату Элиота, пока они не упали на кровать. Это скорее всего было плохой идеей, но поскольку Квентин оседлал его бедра и наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать, Элиот не смог вспомнить, почему.

***

Где-то на задворках сознания Элиот был удивлен отсутствием неловкости.

Они оба были довольно бестолковыми, но все казалось легко. Не так, как он ожидал. Он ожидал, что Квентин испугается на полпути, когда осознает, что у Элиота есть член, но этот момент не настал. Вместо этого Квентин опять потряс его, оказавшись таким отзывчивым — он был поражен, обнаружив, насколько это оказалось неожиданно возбуждающим для Элиота. Видеть такую положительную реакцию Квентина на каждый поцелуй, прикосновение, было возбуждающе, он не морщился и не отстранялся, как делали некоторые натуралы, с которыми спал Элиот, когда тот пытался направить его. Их беспорядочный быстрый секс оказался по иронии судьбы самым горячим опытом в жизни Элиота. Он был внимательным, любопытным, даже немного решительным иногда, и определенно быстро учился, к удовольствию Элиота. У него оказались потрясающие руки, в его пальцах Элиот сильно кончил еще до того, как успел заставить Квентина его трахнуть. Он не мог заставить себя почувствовать что-то большее чем отдаленное разочарование, когда они оба засыпали.

***

Квентин исчез наутро, и Элиот хотел бы, чтобы это его удивило.

***

Как оказалось, Квентин и правда был немного лузером. И вывел избегание как способ решения проблем на совершенно новый уровень даже для него, что, Элиот должен был признать, было потрясающе.

Но он вернулся и попробовал извиниться — это кончилось унизительно для них обоих, как только они перешли к разговорной части — хотя часть с сексом перед этим сделала это все стоящим. Дрожь, которую чувствовал Элиот где-то внутри каждый раз, когда находил глазами отпечаток собственных зубов на шее Квентина, определенно того стоила. Возможно, она даже была проблематичной, если его член не прекратит дергаться с интересом в конце концов.

Похоже, он задолжал Марго корзину с фруктами — и Элис, с которой он мог или не мог делить Квентина — он пока еще не знал, что чувствовал по этому поводу, но это могло подождать. С другой стороны, Квентин тоже выглядел очень неуверенным. Элиот мог даже задолжать что-то Пенни, но — нет, он правда не собирался его трогать.

Так что, возможно, Квентин был немного лузером, который был сильно напуган. В общем-то, Элиот был не лучше в подобных вопросах, и гадал, может быть, им обоим стоит просто подождать.

***

Дело в том, что Элиот никогда не ожидал, что будет таким _жадным_. После их фееричного первого раза и странного второго казалось, что он открыл какую-то потайную дверь к собственным хорошо запертым желаниям, и теперь не мог запереть их обратно. Наверное, поэтому они оказались жарко целующимися на кухне, несмотря на нежелание Квентина, потому что «Кто угодно может войти, Элиот!». Как будто его это волновало. Да и Квентин колебался не слишком-то долго.

В какой-то момент Элиот подсадил Квентина на кухонный стол — легче легкого, честно говоря — и мягко рассмеялся, когда Квентин озвучил свое неодобрение тому, что его носят на руках.

— Я знаю, что я мелкий, засранец, — невнятно пробурчал он, все же пользуясь возможностью притянуть лицо Элиота для поцелуя. 

— О? — Элиот не смог удержаться. — Правда что ли?

Элиот положил ладонь на промежность Кью. Тот пихнул его локтем в ответ, с легким стоном толкнувшись бедрами к руке Элиота. Он не был удивлен, когда Квентин прикусил его нижнюю губу — изумительно грубее, чем собирался. Он делал так все чаще, и Элиот подумал, что вряд ли Квентин был честен, отмазываясь тем, что собирался отомстить за все еще заживающий укус на шее. Не то чтобы Элиот жаловался, но ему хотелось, чтобы они могли оба оказаться сейчас голыми вместо того, чтобы сидеть на кухне, черт подери.

Элиот лениво подумал, будет ли это все еще считаться невинными поцелуйчиками, если он положит руку на штаны Квентина, не особенно заботясь об ответе до того, как одной рукой начнет теребить край его джинсов. Внезапная необходимость расстегнуть штаны Кью и отсосать ему сделала идею заманчивой — хотя она вряд ли была хорошей — но точно заставила его не думать о том, что идея плоха. Он уже расстегивал пуговицы, когда его остановил знакомый голос.

— Не то, чтобы я против шоу, но вы вообще в курсе, что вы тут не вдвоем живете?

Элиот почувствовал, как Квентин замер, и вздохнул.

— Бэмби, я люблю тебя, но это правда не лучшее время, — глянув на нее, сказал он, прекрасно чувствуя, как низко звучит его голос.

Марго изобразила на лице притворную обиду перед тем, как метнуть взгляд на Квентина, который был занят тем, что прятал лицо за волосами и смотрел в пол. У него, наверное, потом будут комплексы из-за этого. Шанс подбить его на небольшие публичные непристойности испарился.

— Но ты прав, детка, это и правда не лучшее время — особенно из-за того, что тебе кажется, что делать это на кухне, где мы все едим, это хорошая идея. И даже еще хуже, когда ты знаешь, что остальные второкурсники с минуты на минуту ввалятся домой.

— Черт, — прошептал Квентин в шею Элиоту.

***

— Мы должны поговорить об этом — сказала ему Элис очередного раунда «давайте вернем наши эмоции и почувствуем себя как умирающие».

Квентин куда-то исчез, как обычно — после этого всем становилось только хуже, и Элиот понятия не имел, чем он мог помочь, когда его собственный метод заключался в постоянном повышении дозы алкоголя. Он не был очень удивлен, когда Элис наконец-то пришла к нему. Он только надеялся, что она подождет с этим до того, ну, до того гипотетического дня, если они переживут путешествие в Филлори. 

Конечно, она не ждала — она анализировала проблемы со всех углов, прежде чем решить их, она была не из тех, кто откладывает на потом.

— А должны ли? — попытался он — стоило попробовать — даже если он знал, что это не сработает.

— Да. — В ее голосе прозвучала сталь, которую в ней любила Марго. Она любила Элис не только за это, на самом деле, список был куда длиннее, чем Бэмби хотелось признавать.

Он думал об этом иногда, но не считал себя вправе спрашивать. Он вздохнул и раздавил сигарету о камень, прежде чем приложиться к фляжке.

— Итак, — начал он.

— Я люблю Кью, — напрямик сказала она, скрещивая руки на груди. Это было довольно мило — и очень смело, Элиот хотел бы быть таким смелым.

— Нихрена себе начало, — негромко ответил Элиот. — Ну хорошо, поздравляю — что дальше?

Выразительно вскинутые брови были довольно ясным ответом — она что, слишком много тусовалась с Пенни? Потому что она смотрела на него абсолютно так же — только Пенни мог научить такому.

— Ладно. Давай покончим с этим и расставим точки над и, если ты так хочешь. Я тоже люблю Кью. Достаточно удивительно, что он не возражает против некоторых способов, которыми я его люблю, хотя мне казалось, что ему может не понравиться.

Он заметил, как изменилось на секунду ее лицо, слишком быстро, чтобы он мог заметить, но он знал достаточно много о том, как носится такая броня, чтобы догадаться, что она не была настолько спокойна, как ему показалось.

— На его ребрах написаны не мои слова, — тихо сказала она.

— Я догадался, — ответил он, и Элис посмотрела на него с легким удивлением. — Эта связь была уже активна, когда я встретил его впервые.

Они оба знали, что Элис вышла на арену позже.

— У меня нет меток, — сказала она, опустив глаза, и что-то похожее на застаревшую досаду мелькнуло в ее голосе. Она не выглядела смущенной, и Элиот отчасти понял, почему Квентин и Марго восхищаются этой девушкой.

Секундой позже Элиот вспомнил — семья волшебников, скорее всего, у всех были метки. Не имевших соулмейта волшебников было очень мало, и дурацкое устаревшее клеймо висело на них и по сей день. Большинство чуши, которую болтали об этом люди, касалось того, почему они не отмечены и что это о них говорит. Элиот всегда считал это ерундой.

— О, — он не ожидал, что Элис без метки.

— Я хотела сказать тебе. Я не ожидаю...

— Ладно, — вздохнул Элиот.

— Что?

— Ладно. Вы с Кью можете быть кем угодно. Не собираюсь притворяться, что я в восторге от этого, или всеми руками за, но я тоже новичок в том, что касается отношений — вообще-то, я скорее всего буду абсолютно ужасен в этом, несмотря на то, что мы соулмейты. Суть в том, что из всех людей, присутствующих здесь, ты мне не настолько неприятна. Плюс Марго ты нравишься, и Кью кажется весьма неравнодушен к тебе, поэтому...

— Я нравлюсь Марго? — выпалила Элис слегка сдавленным голосом, и теперь уже Элиот вскинул брови.

— Ну, она точно не шипит на всех подряд (в оригинале "мяукает" (meow) – прим. перев.). 

***

Элиот тщательно мастерил бумажный самолетик.

Его не волновали встревоженные взгляды, которые на него время от времени кидали Элис и Марго. Связь все еще была сильна, она мягко пульсировала, несмотря на то, что они находились в разных мирах. Он зачаровал самолетик, чтобы он нашел Квентина. То, что никто не верил в то, что Квентин найдет путь в Филлори, не имело значения; Элиот не мог избавиться от ощущения, что он сможет.

Пенни, что было достаточно странным, был, похоже, единственным, кто не был удивлен, когда Квентин появился вместе со своей городской ведьмой.

***

Каким-то образом выяснилось, что это была она, другой соулмейт Квентина. И если он мог верно догадаться по лицу Элис, она уже знала об этом. Элиот был уверен, Квентину это не понравится, но он не мог перестать на нее злиться. Она чуть не уничтожила разум собственного соулмейта, кто вообще может сделать подобное? И все же она вела себя так, словно имела больше причин быть на стороне Квентина, чем они.

Несмотря ни на что, Квентин смотрел на нее без обиды, с заботой и беспокойством в глазах, до странности защищая ее каждый раз, когда Элиот или Марго позволяли себе замечания. Элиот пытался не чувствовать себя обиженным этим.

***

— Ваше величество, — с поклоном сказал кузнец, когда на ладони Элиота возникла кровь. И черт, это было намного больнее, чем выглядело на ТВ. Он был недостаточно пьян для этого.

— Чтобы завершить сделку, как положено, нам нужно провести свадьбу. Для церемонии нужно много сделать, — сказал он ему позже — Элиот чувствовал себя превосходно безучастным ко всему этому.

Он услышал резкий вдох Марго неподалеку и моргнул.

— О. Могу я... поговорить с моим другом? — спросил он слабо.

— Конечно, — так, словно Элиот вообще не должен был спрашивать, ответил кузнец — хотя вероятно, в этом было все дело.

Он бы пошел к Квентину, если бы Марго не поймала его первой.

***

— Ты не можешь это сделать, — сказала Марго.

Она выглядела расстроенной, и Элиот почувствовал себя виноватым, потому что он знал, что так и было, что как минимум отчасти он был в ответе за это. Может, даже больше, чем «отчасти», но им действительно необходимо было завершить сделку, и похоже, он был ключом. Пойди разберись. Квентин не стал держаться намного дальше от своей городской ведьмы, которая едва не убила его, хотя это само по себе было для него ударом. Он знал, что на ребрах Квентина были написаны именно ее слова, и ненавидел ее за это еще больше.

— Я могу. И сделаю.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, на что подписываешься? Ты вообще не сможешь быть ни с кем больше. Никогда.

Он фыркнул.

— Здесь да, но это же не... — он запнулся, увидев выражение лица Марго. — О... я больше не смогу вернуться домой?

Ответ был весьма очевиден.

— Вряд ли — по крайней мере, не навсегда. В смысле, там скорее всего есть какие-то лазейки — всегда есть лазейки во всем, но...

— Они не могут стереть или заблокировать связь, — сказал Элиот. — Это же невозможно, верно?

Марго горько хмыкнула.

— Да, не думаю, что связь может быть разорвана, даже здесь, с их странной магической свадьбой. Ты понимаешь, что мы говорим сейчас о Квентине? Он ведь совсем не подходит на роль короля — даже если думает обратное. Если переживем эту аферу, Квентин скорее всего пойдет дальше, найдет новые приключения, мы оба это знаем. Я не уверена, что он останется здесь навсегда, даже при всей его любви к Филлори.

Элиот мог услышать в ее тоне «не ради тебя», даже если она этого не сказала. Он пожал плечами в надежде, что это будет выглядеть более обыденным, чем то, что он чувствовал на самом деле.

— Я знаю, — сказал он ей.

Он и правда знал.

***

— Каким бы я был засранцем, если бы позволил тебе сделать это, — спросил Квентин, и Элиот почувствовал улыбку в уголках губ.

— Моим засранцем, — ответил он веско.

Квентин засмеялся, но это прозвучало сдавленно.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты это делал.

— Я только что говорил об этом с Марго, Кью и ответ все еще тот же. У нас нет особого выбора, верно? Судя по всему, я единственный, кто подходит на роль Верховного короля. 

Квентин поморщился от этого, и Элиот сдержал смешок. Конечно, Квентину это не понравилось; но минутой спустя он выглядел виноватым, потому что был таким человеком — чувствовал вину за то, что раздражался. 

— Ты же знаешь, что мы скорее всего все умрем, даже если ты это сделаешь? — спросил Квентин. — Я как бы уже умер, даже типа тридцать девять раз. Джулс тоже. Не очень уверен насчет тебя, но...

— Практически уверен, что я тоже мертв в тех временных линиях, — перебил Элиот. Он не очень-то представлял себе вселенную, где он остался бы один и жил с этим.

— Почему я даже немного удивлен тем, что ты будешь Верховным королем в месте, где в воздухе распылен опиум? — с легким юмором в голосе пробормотал Квентин.

— Ну, а ты соулмейт этого Верховного короля, дорогой, — улыбнувшись, сказал Элиот. — Это скорее всего тоже о тебе что-то говорит.

Квентин почти улыбался, когда притянул Элиота для поцелуя. Элиот надеялся, что не выглядит таким отчаявшимся, пока целует его в ответ. Кью, кажется, ничего не знал об исключительности филлорийских свадеб, и Элиот надеялся, что это не повлияет на его соулмейта; он хотел оставить эту деталь неизвестной так долго, как только сможет — навсегда было бы здорово, хотя и маловероятно.

И если это все закончится смертью номер сорок, Элиот как-то был даже не против.

***

Оказалось, что метки были полезны хотя бы в чем-то.

Народ Филлори невероятно уважал связь соулмейтов. 

И похоже, у них самих не было меток. Что-то там связанное с магией, и с магией в Филлори конкретно — Элиот не особенно понял это. Но как только один из них случайно заметил метку на коже короля, они многословно извинялись перед Элиотом за то, что сочли Верховного короля свободным для брака на их условиях. Кузнец продолжал разговаривать с Элиотом так, словно Квентин уже был его супругом, настаивая на том, что они ни в коем случае не хотели умалять значение их связи в этой свадьбе, и обещая, что они найдут способ сделать церемонию более символичной — или хотя бы менее строгой.

Элиот не утруждал себя объяснениями. Он сильно подозревал, что «случайность», после которой обнаружился его соулмейт, была делом рук Бэмби. Нет, он конечно не жаловался, но список вещей, которые он ей был должен, продолжал удлиняться, даже если она бы закатила глаза в ответ на его попытки сосчитать. Из чего Элиот выяснил, что свадьба все равно должна была состояться, хотя и более символичная и менее «навсегда привязан к неизвестной девчонке, с которой ты обязан делать детей до конца своей жизни». 

Остолбеневший взгляд на лице Джулии, когда она поняла, о чьей связи идет речь, перед тем как утащить Квентина — без сомнения, для того, чтобы потребовать объяснений — только сделал все лучше.

***

Это длилось всего секунду, но он почувствовал, что что-то пошло очень, очень неправильно. Потом это чувство исчезло, но осталось беспокойство, и не только благодаря его новой псевдо-жене и его очевидному статусу Верховного короля. Ему вдруг захотелось чтобы Квентин и Джулия были здесь, или чтобы он был там с ними.

***

— Просто чтобы ты знал, ты мне не нравишься, — много позже сказала ему Джулия, ухитрившись поймать его одного, и Элиот был очень близок к тому, чтобы сказать, что это чувство взаимно, когда она продолжила. — Ты мне не нравишься, и я не нравлюсь тебе. Но как выяснилось, мы оба соулмейты Кью и, я полагаю, нам придется как-то разбираться с тем, что мы имеем.

В них обоих что-то изменилось с тех пор, как они оба вернулись после их небольшой прогулки к Эмберу. Он не мог понять, в чем дело, и пока что не набрался смелости расспросить Квентина, но что-то было не так. За неимением лучших слов, все казалось мрачнее. Теперь, когда он смотрел на нее, он догадывался, что она чертовски похожа на Марго в смысле защитных механизмов (в оригинале – метафора с ношением доспехов; русского аналога подобрать не удалось – прим. перев.). Элиот провел с ней достаточно времени, чтобы ощутить это, даже если не видеть насквозь. Оборона была круговой; что бы ни произошло, это было очень плохо.

— Пока ты не пытаешься разрушить его мозги жуткой перманентной комой, я уверен, я могу пересилить желание защищать его, — сказал он более ядовито, чем собирался. Похоже, он не мог смириться с этим так, как Квентин. 

Джулия закатила глаза. Как бы фундаментально различны они не были, что-то в ней напоминало Элиоту о Квентине, и он вдруг с болью осознал, как долго эти двое были вместе.

— Подумать только, Кью соулмейт Верховного короля Филлори, — услышал он ее голос, когда она уходила. Элиот прыснул от смеха. 

Он никогда не был оптимистом, но возможно, в этот раз они что-нибудь придумают.

***

— Это не мой секрет, я не могу рассказать, — сказал ему позже Квентин, в до странности успокаивающих сумерках. 

Элиот бы отрицал, что они обнимаются, если бы кто-то спросил, даже если это было именно тем, чем выглядело: они лежали, свернувшись калачиком, на побитом молью диванчике в углу, подбородок Элиота лежал на плече Кью. Пенни говорил с Джулией в другой комнате — Элиот понятия не имел, о чем — и он был почти уверен, что Марго куда-то утащила Элис. 

— Окей, — тихо сказал он. И это правда было так, Элиот понимал, почему, верность, и то, чем не стоит делиться, потому что оно не принадлежит тебе. Он любил это в Квентине. Он любил очень многое в Квентине, понял он.

— Ты... — начал Элиот, но оборвал себя. Никто из них не был в порядке на самом деле. 

— У нас все хорошо? — спросил он вместо этого, пытаясь заставить себя не пожалеть об этом тотчас же, когда Квентин не сразу ответил.

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал ему Квентин, гладя пальцами ладонь Элиота на своем животе. — Но думаю, мне бы понравилось, если бы мы это выяснили.

Элиот был согласен на это.

**Часть 2. И я боюсь, мои радиоволны спутались вновь**

Квентин родился отмеченным.

Его родители даже не знали, что и думать об этом, ни у одного из них меток не было. Они не ожидали, что их ребенок будет иметь две. Как бы то ни было, со временем они начали понимать, что какие-то люди будут связаны с их ребенком ближе, чем они когда-либо могут быть.

***

Квентин никогда не думал о метках слишком много. Они просто _были_ , он не помнил себя без них, так что это никогда не казалось чем-то особенным, как, например, у тех, кто видел, как они появляются.

Джулия всегда была намного более заинтересована метками, чем он когда-либо. Она находила всю концепцию восхитительной, гадая о том, как и почему они возможны, жаждала ответов, которые не могла найти. Оба они были отмечены дважды. Это не было совсем редким — люди с двумя или тремя метками — но и не было абсолютно обычным.

Они уже знали, что были соулмейтами. Слова Джулии были написаны вдоль его ребер справа, ее четким почерком. Его слова, слегка скошенные, находились на ее ключице. Они произнесли их когда были еще детьми и чувствовали связь, возникшую после того, как они коснулись друг друга. Оба ощущали, как она укрепляется, пока они взрослеют.

Найти друг друга было похоже на обретение чего-то, о чем он даже не знал, что может иметь, и все же внезапно чувствовал, что это было необходимо. Квентин и Джулия были близки до неотделимости с момента их первой встречи. Все тогда казалось таким легким.

Все ждали, что их отношения станут романтическими — даже Квентин ждал этого так или иначе — но это так и не случилось. Он был смущен этим в старшей школе, как и многие люди, знавшие, что они носят метки друг друга. Он был почти уверен, что Джулия чувствовала так же. Они чувствовали многое друг к другу — Квентин был наполовину влюблен в нее большую часть старшей школы — но почему-то это так и не перешло границу этой половинчатой влюбленности.

Они любили друг друга, но не были влюблены друг в друга, не в той степени, как от них ожидали люди. Отчасти Квентин почти обижался на Джулию за это. Вряд ли это было ее виной — он это знал, конечно же — но эта обида не была логичной. В худшие времена, когда его мозги просто замерзали и переставали на какое-то время работать, он был даже зол на нее за то, что она в порядке. Но он никогда не злился на нее так, как был зол на самого себя, особенно за то, что чувствовал себя преданным, когда она начала встречаться с Джеймсом в колледже.

Он не был ее вторым соулмейтом — что было хорошо, потому что даже несмотря на то, что Квентин научился принимать его, он был совершенно уверен, что Джеймс не принимал его так же в ответ. Он всегда надеялся, что ему понравится второй соулмейт Джулии. Когда они были детьми, они были так уверены в том, что оба будут любить вторых соулмейтов, потому что они тоже важны, даже если Квентин и Джулия нашли друг друга первыми. Это выглядело теперь наивным, то, что они считали, что смогут как-то это контролировать.

Никто из них так и не встретил второго соулмейта, ни в старшей школе, ни в колледже, и он знал, что Джулия начинает волноваться. Некоторые люди так и не встречали своих соулмейтов, другие просто пропускали друг друга — Джулии и Квентину повезло, что они нашлись так рано, и люди повторяли им это снова и снова. Квентин не совсем освоил взгляд, который Джулия отточила за последние годы, взгляд, которым она заставляла людей пожалеть даже о том, что они раскрыли свои рты для начала, но он чаще мысленно закатывал глаза от этих умников. Как будто они с Джулией были жадными, надеясь встретить второго соулмейта.

И все же, Квентин все больше и больше сомневался, что это случится с ним. Слова его второго соулмейта были воплощением бессмысленности настолько же, насколько Джулии хотелось обратного. Это было просто его имя, с вопросительным знаком на конце, сбоку, на шее под левым ухом, написанное почти элегантным почерком. Он отпустил волосы не только для того, чтобы скрыть метку, но ничего не имел против побочных эффектов. Квентин слышал эти первые слова достаточно часто, без намека на что-то похожее на связь, но часть его беспокоилась о том, что, наверное, он пропустил соулмейта.

— Нет. Ты бы знал, если бы это был кто-то из них, — настаивала Джулия. — Ты бы знал, Кью, как мы это знали.

— Я не трогал всех этих людей, чьими первыми словами было мое имя, Джулс.

— Я знала даже до того, как мы коснулись, — сказала она с уверенностью. — Да, наши слова не были такими обычными, но я знала, Кью. И я уверена, что ты тоже узнаешь. Ты же узнал тогда.

***

Квентин никогда не знал, как объяснить ей, что это беспокоило его.

Что, может быть, его проблемы с головой, таблетки или все вместе были виноваты в том, что он все портил. Всю _чувственную_ сторону соулмейтовой связи, потому что — да, он знал еще тогда, с Джулией, но едва ли помнил то, что чувствовал в те несколько дней. Он так и не нашел смелости вынести эту тему на обсуждение. Он продолжал притворяться, что он в порядке, а Джулия продолжала делать вид, что верит ему.

***

— Квентин Колдуотер? — спросил парень, сделав такое лицо после этих слов, как будто имя оставило странный привкус во рту.

В любых других обстоятельствах Квентин бы почувствовал себя оскорбленным — хотя ладно, он мог понять реакцию — но прямо сейчас он не чувствовал ничего кроме странного благоговения. Все вокруг гудело с _чем-то,_ что он не мог определить. Он отчаянно надеялся, что это было не из-за медикаментов, заикаясь и пытаясь выдавить что-то, что могло сойти за согласие. Парень спрыгнул на траву — и черт, он был _высоким_ — перед тем как окинуть его долгим взглядом. Квентин был слишком потрясен, чтобы заставить себя беспокоиться о возможном плохом первом впечатлении. Вряд ли он вообще когда-либо производил хорошее впечатление. 

Потом, когда он наконец-то умудрился собрать слова в каком-то имеющем значение порядке, он спросил, где он. Это казалось разумным, и Квентин сильно надеялся, что он все еще в своем уме. Парень почти остановился на его пути перед тем, как небрежно ответить. Квентин почувствовал себя еще более ошеломленным, почти звеня от какой-то энергии, которую не ощущал долгие годы, и тихой надежды, что это не сон и не галлюцинация.

Он повсюду следовал за Элиотом — это было его имя, Элиот, надо его запомнить. Они дошли до двери, распахнув которую, Элиот втолкнул Квентина внутрь; за ней оказалась комната, выглядящая как аудитория для вступительного экзамена.

— Опаздываете! — сказал кто-то громко, а Квентин все еще не мог думать ни о чем, кроме ощущения его рук на спине, подталкивающих к последнему оставшемуся столу со стулом.

Растерянный, он подошел к столу и сел, не в силах утихомирить гулкое сердцебиение в своей голове.

***

Квентин почувствовал волну облегчения, когда заметил Джулию, крепко обнял ее, потому что то, что она здесь, казалось таким потрясающе правильным. _«Она тоже видит это»,_ сказал он себе, _«это происходит на самом деле, это не просто твое воображение!»,_ и от этого кавардак в его голове немного поутих. Все вокруг все еще казалось пульсирующим с новой силой, зудящим, изменяющимся во что-то новое, но Джулия была здесь, и это не было сном. Магия была _реальна_.

Их коротко попросили пойти туда, куда их направили, и они разошлись каждый своим путем, оставив Квентина с невозможностью не чувствовать, что у них должно было быть больше времени.

***

Что-то в том, чтобы бродить по Брейкбиллсу с Элиотом и Марго, было таким чрезвычайно похожим на причастность, что Квентин остался почти очарованным этим.

***

После того, как катастрофа из-за заклинания, которое Элис заставила их сотворить, была улажена без его исключения из Брейкбиллса, Квентин думал, что все наконец-то пойдет на лад.

Как оказалось, он опять чертовски ошибался.

Джулия задумала выбить из него дурь, и как бы сильно Квентин после этого не притворялся, что он хотя бы отчасти в порядке, это было не так. Или было, секунд пять после того, как он очнулся с легкой ладонью Элиота на лбу. Все это рассыпалось несколько секунд спустя, и брэнди не мог ему помочь. Никто из них не догадывался, кем для него была Джулия, об их метках, и насколько глубокой была эта рана на самом деле. Квентину хотелось все бросить или кричать, или все сразу. 

— Она была расстроена, — сказала ему Кейди, и это было до странности больно, потому что с чего бы Кейди беспокоиться? Как бы то ни было, она выглядела искренней. Ему нравилась Кейди. — Она пришла, чтобы помочь это исправить. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, насколько серьезным было то заклинание. Не говорю, что она не сучка, но знаешь, она жалеет об этом. Я подумала, что ты должен об этом знать.

Это ничего не меняло, но он все равно ценил ее усилия.

Квентину хотелось бы, чтобы он мог ненавидеть Джулию, пусть в то же время он на самом деле не желал этого. Он просто не мог, даже когда был так зол на нее. Он вел себя отвратительно с ней — они оба вели себя кошмарно по отношению друг к другу. Он бросил ее там, недооценив ее любовь к магии из-за того, что был зол на нее. За то, что она хотела оставить магию в прошлом, за то, что она двигалась дальше, за то, что она управляла своим миром тогда, когда он едва мог держаться на плаву. Он вел себя мелочно и снисходительно. С другой стороны, он не мог принять того, что она сделала, не мог принять психбольницу и то, что его подсознание избрало в качестве наказания. Он был чертовски зол, и совершенно не знал, что с этим делать.

— Ты и паук, и паутина сразу, — сказала Джейн. Она никогда не была настолько права. 

Той ночью ему пришлось наложить повязку на метку Джулии, зная, что это не поможет и не исцелит, просто пряча нанесенный урон. И сама метка, и кожа вокруг превратилась в синяк — не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, почему. Он заставил себя не кричать, неспособный даже попытаться уснуть. Сама мысль о том, чтобы заснуть, определенно казалась тошнотворной.

Квентин невидящим взглядом пялился в потолок почти всю ночь. 

***

Метка Джулии продолжала болеть, и синяк отказывался сходить. Это было достаточно странно, то, что он не чувствовал себя настолько встревоженным, насколько ожидал. Несмотря на периодический белый шум и мигрени, у него все еще оставался спокойный пульс связи, позволявший ему отдохнуть.

***

У него ушло неприлично долгое время на то, чтобы осознать, что это ровное теплое и сильное чувство, которое он испытывал, было другой связью. И под «неприлично долгим временем» Квентин подразумевал то, что ему потребовался весьма грубый волшебник из Южного Брейкбиллса, чтобы более-менее разобраться в этом.

Правда состояла в том, что он пытался забыть. О Джулии, о том, что случилось, об их связи и том гневе, который он носил в себе. О своем отце, о своих собственных недостатках. Кто бросает соулмейта в беде, как он сделал? Засранцы, вот кто. С другой стороны, кто может практически навсегда запереть соулмейта в мире, созданном из его кошмаров?

Может быть, это все только подтверждало то, как хорошо они с Джулией подходили друг другу. 

Оглядываясь назад, он должен был осознать то, что случайный белый шум и мигрени исходили от Джулии, от их израненной связи. Он даже не распознал возникшую новую связь, попросту не заметил ее, а ведь именно этого он всегда боялся.

— Две активные связи могут усложнить все с магией, — рявкнул Маяковский. — Ты не единственное, что ты несешь в себе, видишь — магия знает это. Ни одна из твоих связей сейчас не стабильна.

Квентин понятия не имел, что выражало его лицо, когда он понял, о чем говорит Маяковский, но наверняка это было близко к отчаянию из-за волшебников, которых тот привел в свой кабинет перед тем, как приказать Квентину показать ему обе метки. Заметив повязки, он тут же сказал их снять.

— Плохо. Как рана на обеих ваших душах. Связь все еще открыта, не отвергнута, но она повреждена и протекает. Это привлекает магию и отталкивает ее, их и твоя энергия испорчена. Вторая метка на твоей шее в лучшем состоянии, поэтому ты не чувствовал полностью ту поврежденную связь, но эта связь новая, еще не налаженная, и не может полностью справиться с этим беспорядком.

— Вы говорите так, словно метки и магия связаны, — слабо сказал Квентин. — Как будто магия — это живое существо.

Маяковский захохотал, но смех был горький. 

— Конечно, магия — это живое существо. Она даже имеет собственную волю иногда, несмотря на то, как бы сильно нам не хотелось притворяться, что мы ее контролируем. Метки тоже часть ее, понимают ли это волшебники или нет. То, что ты волшебник, может влиять на твою связь, твоя связь в свою очередь может влиять на твою магию, а ты волшебник. Это не выбирают.

Квентин нахмурился.

— Почему вообще волшебники носят их, я имею в виду метки, если они только запутывают нашу магию?

Мужчина пристально посмотрел на него.

— Не у всех они есть. Метки — то, что они есть. Они могут сделать твою магию слабой, а могут усилить. Связи всегда обоюдоострые мечи — как и сама магия. Она может сделать тебя слабее так же, как может сделать сильнее, чем ты когда-либо мог бы быть. Только ты можешь решить, по какому пути ты пойдешь.

***

Это было постыдно легко вычислить после всего этого.

Вряд ли это заняло у Квентина несколько минут.

Элиот.

Конечно же, это был Элиот. Квентин поверить не мог, что он пропустил его в самом начале — хотя конечно мог, потому что в тот день было слишком много всего, шестая книга о Филлори, Брейкбиллс и магия — конечно, он упустил это. В точности так, как и думал. Джулия бы разозлилась — или посмеялась над ним — он больше не был в этом уверен.

Квентин так облажался.

***

Он гадал, не была ли связь причиной его сдержанного увлечения Элиотом с самого первого дня, но это казалось простым объяснением. Он проигрывал их первую встречу раз за разом, слегка пристыженный тем ужасом, который Элиот, должно быть, носил где-то на теле вместо его первых слов. Он задавался вопросом, как Элиот мог быть таким спокойным в тот момент, или как много в этом было смирения, потому что он не знал, что еще мог сделать. Спрашивал себя, насколько досадно это должно было быть, получить Квентина в соулмейты.

Квентин никогда не задумывался о своей второй метке — возможно, неосознанно уже тогда смирился с тем, что никогда не встретит того, с кем связан.

Он не ожидал Элиота.

***

Потом была Элис, и лисы, и это, наверное, был еще один способ, которым вселенная поимела их всех еще разок шутки ради. Марго была так права насчет этого.

***

Элис продолжала его избегать — что было понятно, хотя Квентин хотел бы, чтобы она не делала этого. Он любил ее; искренне любил, и впервые в жизни понял, каково было Джулии, когда ей приходилось раз за разом объяснять, почему она с Джеймсом, хотя у него нет метки. У Элис не было метки тоже, как и у Джеймса — за исключением того, что она была одна такая в семье. Она рассказала ему об этом на испытаниях — в ответ он рассказал ей о Джулии — и отсутствие меток никогда не казалось Квентину чем-то особенным до встречи с ней.

Но волшебники чаще носили метки, чем были неотмеченными. Теперь он знал это, хотя и все еще не осознавал, каково было волшебнику без метки — особенно в семье, полной отмеченных волшебников.

Она видела обе его метки, очевидно, но не спросила о них, и Квентин не стал ничего объяснять. Это не казалось важным там, в Южном Брейкбиллсе. 

Это оказалось чертовски важным сейчас.

***

Квентин хотел поговорить с Элиотом сразу же, как они вернутся.

Кроме того, он хотел найти способ исправить положение с Элис, и с Элиотом был этот парень — Мэтт или как-то так. Все это делало невозможным просто подойти к Элиоту и сказать что-то вроде _«Кажется, у меня твоя метка, и я надеюсь, что у тебя есть моя, потому что Маяковский не упоминал, что это была односторонняя связь, и пожалуйста, мы можем поговорить об этом?»,_ несмотря на то, что часть его очень хотела просто пойти и сделать это.

***

Оглядываясь назад, Квентин чувствовал, что ему стоило так и сделать. Хуже, чем то, что случилось, быть уже не могло. Пенни едва остался жив, Элайза была мертва и Майк тоже. Сказать, что Элиот был в раздрае, было бы очень мягко. Квентин тоже не чувствовал себя особенно хорошо.

— Тебе стоит попытаться что-нибудь сделать, — сказала ему Элис.

Между ними не все было гладко, но он был рад, что им удалось сохранить то, что они имели. Он не был вполне честен насчет преодоления, но по меньшей мере они смогли поговорить. Это был хоть какой-то прогресс. Хотел бы он, чтобы он мог сказать подобное о них с Элиотом.

Конечно же, Элис вычислила, что метка на его шее принадлежала Элиоту, потому что она была потрясающей, и не нуждалась в том, чтобы ей разжевывали элементарное. В отличие от Квентина.

— Я не знаю, что делать. Наверное, я последний человек, который может помочь, учитывая, что я как бы причина того, что его «возможно бойфренд, или не возможно, или еще не, или что-то там» сейчас мертв.

— А еще ты тот, у кого на коже его метка, Кью. Вряд ли неприятие этого помогает вам обоим сейчас.

— Я знаю это! — он и правда знал. Но каждый раз, когда он пытался сделать это, он не мог перестать искать причины не проходить через это. Элиот был или слишком пьян или под кайфом — или и то, и другое — и это не увеличивало его уверенность.

Квентин больше, чем когда-либо хотел поговорить с Джулией сейчас. Ее метка сейчас медленно заживала и не болела так сильно, как раньше, но в остальном они были так же далеки от прежних отношений. Он знал, что они пока не в порядке — но когда-нибудь будут, он был в этом уверен, когда-нибудь, не сейчас. Но он все равно хотел позвонить ей и просто сказать _«Я нашел моего второго соулмейта, Джулс! Только знаешь что? Я совершенно пропустил, как это случилось, и теперь не знаю, что делать, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы мы могли поговорить об этом»._

— Я не возражаю, ты же знаешь, — попыталась Элис, вежливо, даже немного жестко.

— Здорово, — кисло сказал Квентин, потому что он все еще не имел ни малейшего понятия, что чувствовал по этому поводу, его эмоции были расплывчатыми, смешанными и странно отделенными от него самого.

— Я не пытаюсь сказать, что это легко — я знаю, что это не так — моя семья... поверь мне, я знаю. Просто я... думаю, что все будет в порядке, понимаешь? Если вы двое поговорите.

Квентин отвел глаза. Он не мог прямо сейчас принять это.

— Не думаю, что мы оба хоть сколько-нибудь хороши в разговорах.

***

Ни Элис, ни Квентин так и не поговорили после посещения дома Кристофера Пловера. (Было легче просто обниматься.)

***

Как высокомерный ублюдок, каким ему нравилось быть, Пенни взял и слинял с пуговицей, проигнорировав предупреждение Квентина. Как бы ни хотелось Квентину не беспокоиться о нем, у него не получалось.

***

Он не мог понять, почему такой человек, как Элиот, был связан с ним, так же, как он никогда не мог понять, как Джулия оказалась с ним в качестве соулмейтов. Это казалось несправедливым для них обоих — они оба были потрясающими, а Квентин... Ну, он просто был. Хотя, как Элиоту нравилось напоминать ему, ничего в жизни не было справедливым, и вероятно, метки не были исключением.

***

Похоже, Пенни всегда находил разум Квентина.

Как бы ни был Квентин раздражен, он почувствовал облегчение, когда Пенни наконец-то объявился в его сне. Он был чертовски рад, что Пенни не погиб. 

Он не знал, почему Пенни выбрал именно его разум как какой-то маяк, на который шел, но отчасти его это даже радовало. В конце концов, Пенни поймал тот удар магическим клинком, предназначавшийся Квентину, — это вывело их «противостояние засранцев» в далекую перспективу. Чаще всего Пенни казался практически покорным, оказываясь в голове Квентина, несмотря на то, как сильно он жаловался на, хм, на все, что касалось Квентина.

Так что, может быть, они даже нравились друг другу. Чуть-чуть.

Не то чтобы это делало Пенни хоть сколько-нибудь менее сволочью, но он все-таки вернулся в Брейкбиллс, а Квентин никогда не ждал, что тот изменится. 

***

— Она справляется, — сказала ему Кейди наедине, одной рукой вцепившись в собственное левое запястье, а в другой держа пособие по боевой магии, которое она собиралась дать им для экономии времени. — Мы... она в порядке, мы работаем над кое-чем, что обещает быть удивительным. Метка хорошо заживает.

По какой-то причине Квентин не был удивлен тем, что она знала, хотя говорить с ней об этом все равно было неудобно. Зона неосуждения, или что-то в этом духе, догадывался он. Он хотел спросить ее, почему она исчезла — он ни на секунду не поверил бы, что ей было плевать.

— Я знаю, — сказал он, не упоминая, что его метка тоже быстро заживала. Он предполагал, что она уже знает.

— Я все еще думаю, что это хреновая идея — с боевой магией. То, что я вам даю, это сокращенная версия, короткий путь, и он хитрый. Магия не любит коротких путей. Скорее всего это будет дерьмово для всех вас — я видела всего нескольких людей, которые не были в полном беспорядке после этих заклинаний.

— У нас не особенно большой выбор.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь дождаться Джулию? Если ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что происходит, может, тебе стоит хотя бы поговорить об этом с ней?

— А ты бы не хотела сейчас поговорить с Пенни? — спросил он ее достаточно прямо, не ради того, чтобы поддеть.

Она поморщилась, и, разумеется, оставила этот разговор.

***

Закупоривать эмоции в бутылочку было весело и приятно ровно до тех пор, пока тебе не приходилось проглатывать их все сразу; это делало тебя открытым нервом, обнаженным до сердцевины, оглушенным необходимостью выцарапать себе путь наружу из собственной кожи и разума.

***

Квентин ощущал путаную смесь противоположных эмоций. Попеременно чувствовал себя грубым, побитым, измотанным, грустным, злым но согретым, расслабленным и абсолютно безразличным. И ему надо было поцеловать Элиота. Надо было, потому что он гадал, каково будет поцеловать Элиота, даже до того, как он узнал, что они соулмейты; это была незначительная мысль, которую легко пропустить. Парни, которых целовал Элиот, выглядели такими довольными...

И Квентин поцеловал, положив руки на его жилет, чувствуя легкое раздражение от того, что приходится вставать на цыпочки, неловко касаясь губами губ Элиота в каком-то жалком подобии поцелуя. Чудесным образом Элиот ответил на поцелуй. 

Только после Квентин осознал, что руки Элиота на его лице дрожали.

***

Он проснулся с рукой Элиота на бедрах и не избежал абсолютного клише испуганного натурала. Он попытался успокоиться немного, но паника все равно захлестнула его, и он сбежал из комнаты, как трус, пока Элиот спал.

***

Элис взглянула на него и нахмурилась, так что похоже его попытка выглядеть обычно провалилась.

— Кью? Ты в порядке?

Он промямлил что-то, что, наверное, должно было значить «да», но вряд ли звучало убедительно, потому что Элис нахмурилась еще сильнее.

— Что произошло?

— Ничего? — пискнул он перед тем, как мысленно дать себе затрещину, потому что это прозвучало как вопрос.

Элис помолчала, смерив его долгим тяжелым взглядом.

— Ты... что-то случилось с Элиотом?

— Почему обязательно должно было что-то случиться? — рискнул он и сам удивился, насколько неправдоподобно это звучало в его собственных ушах.

Вот почему он не был удивлен, когда Элис попала прямо в яблочко, высказав вполне обоснованную догадку:

— Ты переспал с Элиотом, а потом испугался и сбежал? — спросила она. Она была собранной, даже больше, чем обычно. Квентин помнил, что она сказала, что нормально на это смотрит — чтобы это ни значило — но ни одному из них не было действительно комфортно в этой ситуации, ну, по крайней мере, сейчас.

— Мы можем отложить этот разговор? Хотя бы не говорить об этом сегодня, если нельзя перенести это на никогда?

Элис, похоже, собиралась протестовать, но потом оборвала себя и мягко покачала головой. Квентин был почти уверен, что она с облегчением согласна была еще какое-то время избегать этого разговора. Она похлопала по сиденью дивана рядом с собой, и он сел, спрятав лицо в ладони. Чувство того, что он грандиозно облажался становилось все сильнее.

— Я только надеюсь, что ты понимаешь, — наконец сказала Элис с извиняющимся взглядом, который он поймал краем глаза. — Марго теперь не даст тебе покоя.

Квентин застыл, а затем крепко выругался.

***

— Квентин, это правда, что вы потрахались с Элиотом, а потом ты сбежал на утро, как безвольный трус, поджав хвост? — ядовито атаковала его Марго, когда наконец-то поймала его.

Он знал, что не сможет долго бегать от нее, но надеялся, что она не поймает его так быстро. Квентин никогда еще так сильно не хотел стать невидимым — даже когда из зеркала в аудитории вышел Зверь. От одного ее пугающе фальшивого милого тона он почувствовал себя покойником.

— Я... эм, ну... — попытался он, желая, чтобы голос не звучал так хнычуще. — Я имею в виду, что это звучит очень хреново, когда ты говоришь так.

Он очень старался избежать ее взгляда, но она не позволила, схватив его за подбородок и повернув к себе его лицо.

— Тебе лучше разобраться с этим, Квентин, — спокойно сказала она с тихой холодной яростью в глазах, — или я сделаю так, что ты об этом пожалеешь.

Квентин знал, что она не шутит.

***

— Тебе и правда надо прибрать за собой дерьмо, — сурово сказал ему Пенни, и это было совсем не то, что Квентин ожидал от него услышать. Более вероятным ему казалось услышать что-нибудь вроде _«не мог бы ты удержать свой член в штанах и не заставлять нас тратить на это наше время, делая все супер неловким для всех»,_ но похоже, Пенни решил его удивить.

— Что? — осмысленно пробормотал он, и Пенни возвел очи горе, явно надеясь на божественное вмешательство. Или он просто был мудаком, как бы то ни было, Квентин уже ни в чем не был уверен. Большую часть времени он просто пытался смириться с тем, что Пенни такой, какой есть.

— Есть такая штука, когда ты ведешь себя определенным образом, а потом поступаешь как говнюк и понимаешь, что ты не так хорош, как думал.

Квентин нахмурился, абсолютно запутавшись, и вот теперь Пенни выглядел по-настоящему раздраженным.

— Да ну нахрен, — рыкнул он. — Ты не натурал, и до того, как ты начнешь возмущаться, — нет, ты не гей. Я знаю, это просто невероятно, но давай ты осмыслишь это побыстрее и исправишь этот бардак, чтобы мы могли получить хотя бы шанс на выживание, пока ты и Элиот не разваливаетесь на части?

— О боже, — слабо прошептал Квентин. — Этого не может быть. Мы не можем разговаривать об этом.

Пенни фыркнул.

— Поверь мне, мне очень этого не хотелось.

***

После того сюрреалистичного разговора с Пенни, Квентин знал, что должен сделать что-нибудь. Если он ничего не сделает, ну, Марго довольно ясно высказалась на счет того, насколько она может (и хочет) сделать его жизнь еще более дерьмовой, чем она есть, и Пенни, скорее всего, попробует скооперироваться с Элис для нового вмешательства, чего, Квентин был уверен, он никогда бы не хотел видеть.

Поэтому он собрал всю смелость в кулак и пошел искать Элиота.

***

Им удалось поговорить в конечном итоге, но не раньше, чем Элиот затащил его обратно в кровать после первой жалкой попытки Квентина извиниться. Эмоции на лице Элиота сменялись слишком быстро, чтобы он успевал понять, но он уловил что-то яростное и немного дикое прямо перед тем, как его притянули для резкого поцелуя. И да, ладно, Квентин мог признать, что в словах Пенни было рациональное зерно: он, похоже, действительно не был натуралом настолько, насколько считал. Судя по практически непроизвольной реакции на ладонь Элиота на своей шее и поцелуй, он точно не был натуралом.

Все было резче в этот раз, менее смутно, более ярко. 

— Если ты не хочешь, лучше уходи сейчас, Кью, — выдохнул ему в губы Элиот, и Квентин почувствовал нарастающую панику, но все равно поцеловал Элиота в ответ, потому что сделать что-то другое было немыслимо. Они вжимались друг в друга, и Квентин был уверен, что чувствовал, как мир _движется_ вокруг них. Ему казалось, что кровать дрогнула; пуговицы на его брюках расстегнулись, Элиот издал довольный гортанный звук и да. _Телекинез,_ вздрогнув, догадался Квентин; у него встало так быстро, что закружилась голова, и ухмылка Элиота подсказала ему, что тот заметил реакцию и собирался использовать это на всю катушку. Чем он и занялся, раздев их обоих и пришпилив Квентина к кровати, даже не прикасаясь к нему.

Квентин был бы смущен тем, насколько быстро кончил, если бы передышка не оказалась такой удивительно короткой. Восхищенный Элиот воспринял это как вызов, заставив его кончить дважды, перед тем как у него встало в третий раз, несмотря на слова Квентина, что этого не случится, по крайней мере, не от пальцев в его заднице. Элиот был чертовски доволен собой, когда доказал обратное, но Квентин был слишком занят своими ощущениями, чтобы спорить.

Рука Элиота быстро скользнула по его плечам, ладонь сдвинулась с его шеи на затылок, а длинные пальцы сжались в его волосах перед тем, как потянуть назад именно так, как Квентину хотелось, открыв напоказ горло. Показалось не неожиданностью, но скорее откровением, когда Элиот коснулся губами метки Квентина и сильно укусил за шею. Квентин кончил так сильно, что отключился на несколько мгновений, едва ли почувствовав, как Элиот кончил пару секунд спустя, простонав ему в шею что-то, что Кью не расслышал.

***

Квентин довольно быстро заметил, что Элиот был несколько одержим его меткой на шее. Как будто теперь, когда Элиот знал, он мог, ему надо было касаться ее — и часто. Теплая ладонь, которая тайком пробиралась на шею Квентина и поглаживающие пальцы на коже стали чем-то привычным. Пока Элиот не сгреб его и не засосал его шею в укромном закутке.

Он был рад, что Элиот понял его отвращение к публичным проявлениям привязанности — или как бы они ни называли привычку Элиота отмечать его шею. Он достаточно хорошо знал, что Элиота подобные сомнения не волновали, но, за неимением других слов, Элиот был _чуток_ с ним. Казалось, что он никак не мог насытиться им, и Квентин обнаружил, что немного неравнодушен к пылу Элиота. В этом было что-то очень возбуждающее для Квентина — видеть, насколько увлечен Элиот. Ему нравилось, когда Элиот терял самообладание. Он бы не признался в этом, и он был уверен, что Элиот даже не догадывается об этом, но это пополнило его список более-менее приемлемых фантазий, хотя бы раз заставить Элиота совершенно потерять голову.

***

Снова видеть Джулия было похоже на возвращение в дом, где прошло твое детство, много лет спустя.

Как бы хреново ни обстояли дела, обнимать ее снова казалось правильным. Что-то в их исцеленной связи казалось другим, но это было похоже на тихий звоночек, далекий от действительно насущных вопросов. В глубине души Квентин думал, что вся эта история с божественным исцелением рака была слишком неправдоподобной, особенно после собственных любительских изысканий Квентина на этом поприще, но он не мог сфокусироваться на этом. Не тогда, когда Элис, Элиот, Марго и Пенни находились в Филлори, и, вероятно, были в опасности. Он надеялся, что они в порядке.

Джулия и Квентин должны были найти дорогу в Филлори, вместе, как всегда хотели.

***

Как выяснилось, то, что в книгах казалось забавным и причудливым в народе Филлори, как только они оказались в настоящей Филлори, с самого начала прогрессировало от легкой странности до серьезного беспокойства. 

Кстати, возможно, Квентин и Джулия не должны были заключать никаких сделок, потому что теперь у них, конечно, было оружие, но кто-то должен был для начала заключить брак. И стать Верховным королем Филлори. Что, посмотрим правде в глаза, до жути пугало Квентина, возможность оказаться тем избранным, в действительности же, это, скорее всего, должен оказаться именно он, верно? Только вот это еще и значило, что ему придется жениться на дочери кузнеца — которой, без сомнения, тоже было что по этому поводу сказать, как и всем остальным — так что да, брак по расчету был определенно фишкой магических сделок! То, что нужно!

И конечно же, потому что вселенная никогда не упускала случая поиздеваться над ними, Квентин не был Верховным королем, а вот Элиот был.

— К черту все это, — услышал он ворчание Марго, и да, это определенно подводило итог.

***

Квентин не мог позволить Элиоту сделать это. 

И ладно, он сам был готов сделать абсолютно то же самое, если бы Филлори разумно выбрало его в качестве короля вместо _Элиота_ , но с другой стороны, он всегда был готов жить или умереть ради Филлори, поэтому что такое свадьба по сравнению с этим? Но Элиот был не таким, как он, и если быть честным, сама идея того, что Элиот женится, была какой-то неправильной.

Конечно, сейчас Элиот выбрал благородство, особенно когда Квентин хотел бы, чтобы он поступил эгоистично. Он сказал это, и Элиот рассмеялся.

— Я не пытаюсь быть благородным, Кью, — взгляд на лице Квентина, должно быть, был весьма выразительным, потому что Элиот исправился. — Ну ладно, может быть пытаюсь чуть-чуть — что я могу сказать, ты на меня ужасно влияешь — но ведь это еще не все. Я имею в виду, я не в восторге от того, что женюсь, но знаешь, Верховный король Филлори звучит как то, с чем я, возможно, могу справиться. 

— Элиот...

— И мы оба знаем, я не был паинькой на Земле — даже не пытался это скрывать хоть как-нибудь, и все же... у меня есть ты, и, возможно, это мой второй шанс?

Он был серьезен, не был пьян или неуверен, как это иногда с ним случалось. Квентин подумал, что возможно, Филлори и ее боги не были так уж неправы, как бы ему хотелось, когда они выбрали Элиота.

***

По счастливому стечению обстоятельств — на самом деле это Марго и Элис, наконец-таки объединившись, устроили перекрестный допрос на предмет филлорийских обычаев, вероятно, загоняя всех, кого могли найти, в угол и допрашивая о мельчайших деталях, касающихся законов королевской свадьбы — выяснилось, что связь соулмейтов была в Филлори весьма важной. 

И под «важным» Квентин имел в виду то, что он вроде как был возведен в королевский статус просто потому, что был соулмейтом Элиота. Элиот зацепился за деталь со всем этим «никогда больше не смогу быть ни с кем другим», когда Марго объясняла ему, что здесь изначально подразумевают под свадьбой. Элиот, между прочим, забыл упомянуть об этом, когда Квентин пытался отговорить его от этой женитьбы.

Он бы сказал ему пару слов по этому поводу позже.

***

— _Он_ твой второй соулмейт? Чьи слова на твоей шее? Этот высокий брейкбиллский засранец? — было первым, что он услышал из уст Джулии, как только они отошли достаточно далеко от собравшихся вокруг Элиота.

— Эм, — начал Квентин, сообразив, что совершенно забыл сказать ей об Элиоте и том, что нашел второго соулмейта. — Да?

Джулия молчала, попеременно глядя на него и Элиота. 

— Ты... злишься на меня? — спросил он, потому что не был уверен, как реагировать. Она не выглядела разозленной, скорее расстроенной, как если бы что-то другое, не только то, что Элиот был его вторым соулмейтом, беспокоило ее. Предупреждение Джейн в его голове потихоньку превращалось в плохую примету.

Джулия выглядела удивленной.

— Ты планировал рассказать мне об этом? — ответила она.

— Что? Конечно, планировал! Я хотел позвонить тебе много раз, когда понял это, но мы были в ссоре, а потом все так закрутилось, и... Я понятия не имел, что творю, Джулс. Скорее всего, я забыл — или не было подходящего времени. Но я всегда собирался сказать тебе об этом.

Она кивнула.

— Я знаю. Поэтому и не сержусь.

— О... Тогда все в порядке?

— Ну, не скажу, что я в восторге от этого. Не могу сказать, что он произвел хорошее впечатление за те несколько раз, когда я видела его — если только он не собирался производить впечатление «снисходительного высокомерного ублюдка», и в таком случае это было успешно, должна сказать.

— Эм...

— Не волнуйся, Кью, я уверена, ему тоже есть что сказать насчет меня.

Квентин был уверен,что она права, пусть ему и хотелось, чтобы она ошибалась.

— К тому же, если ты думаешь, что я не видела, как ты с ним целовался недавно, то ты чертовски ошибаешься, Кью, — сказала она с той самой знакомой Квентину улыбкой. — Я подумала, что могу дать тебе поблажку.

Она никогда не собиралась позволить ему загладить вину за это.

***

В его голове коротко мелькнула мысль о том, что между Элис и Марго что-то происходит.

***

Он не мог объяснить ужас, гнев и чувство, словно он тонет, нахлынувшие на него после того, как блок в памяти Джулии был снят. Это было почти так же оглушающе, как проглатывание собственной депрессии — наверное, даже хуже, и Квентин едва сдержал рвотный рефлекс.

Слава богу, это довольно быстро прекратилось, и он знал, что Джулия, чертовски гениальная Джулия умудрилась закрыть эту течь в их связи, даже в том состоянии, в котором она находилась. Он не знал, что с ней случилось, но при этом ему казалось, что он знает слишком много. Его тошнило, связь между ними была прочной, болезненно пульсирующей и неестественно нейтральной. Он никогда не хотел врезать богу так сильно, как хотел сейчас врезать Эмберу.

— Джулс... — не зная, что сказать, попытался начать разговор он.

— Нет, — хрипло сказала она. — Я не могу. Не сейчас.

Он больше не пытался ничего спрашивать.

***

Позже она рассказала ему, и он уже тогда захотел убить того лисьего бога, задолго до того, как она попросила его.

— По крайней мере... — он услышал шепот Джулии, неуверенный, говорила ли она с ним, или с собой. — По крайней мере, я спасла ее. Ей удалось уйти.

Он заметил, как она вцепилась в бедро, где, как он знал, была ее вторая метка. Квентин помолчал, прежде чем осторожно взять ее другую ладонь и крепко сжать.

***

— Я нашла ее, знаешь, — сказала она, когда ее голова лежала на его плече. — Ту, чьи слова на моем бедре.

— Я догадался, — ответил он, с удивлением понимая, что догадывается даже, кто это мог быть.

— Она намного круче твоего, — она даже не улыбнулась, но Кью был рад, что она все еще находила силы, чтобы подкалывать его насчет Элиота.

— Мой недавно стал Верховным королем Филлори.

— Он догонялся шотами с говорящим бульдогом и только что напился в стельку.

Квентин слабо рассмеялся, уткнувшись в ее волосы.

***

— Я рада, что у тебя есть они, — мягко сказала Джулия. — Я даже рада, что у тебя есть он.

— Ты тоже у меня есть, — возразил Квентин, потому что чувствовал, что это единственный ответ.

Джулия не совсем улыбнулась, но, казалось, хотела это сделать. В ее лице было что-то жесткое, он понимал это, но все равно боялся. Как же он хотел, чтобы Джейн дала ему что-то большее, хотел знать, как защитить ее, даже понимая, что уже облажался.

— Да, — кивнула она. — И у меня есть ты.

Квентин сдержался. Возможно, в этот раз у них все получится.

**Author's Note:**

> Метка Кью у Элиота расположена вокруг локтя и руки, как змея; точные слова - “Угу… Ладно, эм, эй, - где я?”
> 
> Метки Кью - сзади и сбоку на шее под левым ухом метка Элиота, на ребрах метка Джулии.
> 
> Элис не отмечена.
> 
> Метки Джулии - слева на ключице метка Кью, вокруг левого бедра метка Кейди.
> 
> Пенни - под правым коленом метка Кью и метка Джулии на левом плече.
> 
> Метки Кейди - на левом запястье метка Джулии, на левой щиколотке метка Пенни.
> 
> Марго - метка Элис под левой грудью.


End file.
